


Plans Gone Wrong

by nakkacchii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Disney dates, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, penis game, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakkacchii/pseuds/nakkacchii
Summary: “Can you stop? Let’s go already,” Kyoutani practically demanded it rather than asked. He got onto his feet before Yahaba could even answer.“C’mon, Kentarou, it’ll be a good story to tell!” Yahaba exclaimed.His walk pissed off Kyoutani. How could Yahaba bob up and down at each step with so much damn joy when they just got kicked out of Disneyland… for playing the damn penis game?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was a cute idea in my head. Happened to write. Decided to share. Hehehe.

Kyoutani groaned as Yahaba’s stupid laugh roared louder and louder with each second passing. His groan got louder (honestly trying to drown out Yahaba’s obnoxious laugh) when more eyes peered on the sadistically laughing man next to him.  As if there wasn’t enough embarrassment flowing in Kyoutani’s blood stream, Yahaba fell over holding onto himself as he rolled side to side on the sidewalk.

“Alright, we get it, ass hole,” Kyoutani grumbled. Yahaba still wouldn't stop being an idiot. “Shigeru. Shut. The fuck. Up. Already.”

“Okay, okay,” Yahaba cried out, sitting up as he wiped away his tears.

“Finished? Can we go now?” Kyoutani mumbled.

“Oh, c’mon,” Yahaba smirked. He clicked his tongue as he playfully poked at Kyoutani’s chin with his knuckle. But it didn’t lighten Kyoutani’s mood.

“Can you stop? Let’s go already,” Kyoutani practically demanded it rather than asked. He got onto his feet before Yahaba could even answer.

“C’mon, Kentarou, it’ll be a good story to tell!” Yahaba exclaimed.

His walk pissed off Kyoutani. How could Yahaba bob up and down at each step with so much damn joy when they just got kicked out of Disneyland…  _ for playing the damn penis game? _

Kyoutani clicked his tongue in annoyance. Whenever that happened, Yahaba rolled his eyes. It was a bad habit. Dating Kyoutani for this long would make everyone develop such an annoying habit. But Yahaba was the only one Kyoutani stuck it out with to not really get annoyed of the habit.

“Why are you so mad? We can come back tomorrow, or next weekend! It’s not a big deal. Or did you forget we have annual passes?” Yahaba teased. He poked at Kyoutani’s cheek with a playful smile.

Surprisingly, Kyoutani still didn’t give in. That usually would get him to go back to normal. Yahaba was actually getting a little worried. In perfect timing, Yahaba noticed the empty picnic table area. His hand found Kyoutani’s immediately, pulling him along.

“H-Hey! That’s not the way out!” Kyoutani sneered.

“Yeah, and you’re at ‘the Happiest Place on Earth’ yet you’re all grumpy. So, c’mon,” Yahaba disclosed with a shrug.

There was no stopping Kyoutani’s jerk ass of a boyfriend. Once his mind was set up, Yahaba could never back down. So as the brought a leg on each side of the picnic tables benches, Yahaba’s stern eyes never left Kyoutani. Even as he tried to get Kyoutani’s attention, he would avert his eyes else where.

“Okay, did I do something wrong?” Yahaba sighed, his arms crossed.

_ Shit. Now I feel bad,  _ Kyoutani pondered. His lips pounded before he could catch himself, but it was too late.

“So I did. Alright, was it me laughing at you outside he souvenir shop? Look, Kentarou, I’m sorry. It was just-”

“It wasn’t that,” Kyoutani interjected quietly. His sharp eyes found Kyoutani’s bewildered ones easily. A heavy sigh leaves Kyoutani’s mouth as he holds onto Yahaba’s hand.

“What… What is it then?” Yahaba cautioned. He couldn't lie, he was a bit nervous.

Kyoutani’s sweaty hands didn't ease Yahaba’s mind either. Kyoutani only sweated when he worked out or played volleyball. Or you know, when they were busy in the bedroom. But when it came to nerves, which Kyoutani obviously was, he never sweated.

If Yahaba thought back to their past week together, Kyoutani was different. Yahaba didn’t question why Kyoutani was on the phone, all hush-hush whenever Yahaba came into the room. He just assumed it was work related. There was also the time when Kyoutani slammed the laptop shut when Yahaba walked into their bedroom. Yahaba made a silly joke, saying Kyoutani could have just asked to do it instead of watching porn, but Kyoutani walked out the room instead. He yelled out “Shut up! I’m going to get food!” and Yahaba didn’t bother to question it again. Even earlier, when they were in the line waiting for the rides, Kyoutani could not stop looking at his watch. Usually, Yahaba never felt nervous about Kyoutani acting differently. He was a bit unexpected at times. But in this moment, Yahaba felt a little regret to not ask before.

“Kentarou, are you… Are you hiding something from me?” Yahaba asked as he held his breath.

If Yahaba didn’t feel anxious then, he definitely felt it when Kyoutani’s eyes went wide. Yahaba stopped his steps and snatched his hand back.

“Wait, Shigeru, it’s-”

“What’s going on? You’ve been acting weird lately, Kentarou,” Yahaba pouted.

“Fuck, it’s really not what you think,” Kyoutani affirmed. He rubbed his head frustrated then groaned loudly. Suddenly, Kyoutani held out his phone screen towards Yahaba. “Geez, here!”

Yahaba flinched, hesitant to look to the screen. But Kyoutani’s eyes were stern, insistent. Slowly, Yahaba read the words on the screen. His mouth gaped confused.

“Blue Bayou… Reservation?” Yahaba read the words slowly. His eyes travelled to Kyoutani, whose face had turned red, reaching all the way down to his neck. “Did you… Is that what you were doing on the phone and stuff this past week?”

Kyoutani sighed. “I had a bunch of shit planned because…”

“Because…?” Yahaba repeated. Kyoutani gritted his teeth together, averting his eyes. Somehow, the pit in Yahaba’s stomach disappeared and had become… Jumpy? He was excited.

“Because we haven’t had a real date in a long time, so I just wanted to surprise you,” Kyoutani grumbled.

“Oh my God,” Yahaba chuckled.

“Shut up!” Kyoutani growled, a fist in the air.

“Oh my God, my boyfriend is so cute,” Yahaba praised, his laugh loud again. “No wonder you were more mad than usual! Wow, Kentarou, you didn’t have to do all that.”

“Yeah, I know, asshole. I wanted to do that bullshit,” Kyoutani huffed.

At least Yahaba was laughing. Beats being as gloomy and upset as Kyoutani. But that’s why they work out. They came to the conclusion when they first started dating. They balanced each other out nicely.

“So,” Yahaba starts, throwing his arm over Kyoutani’s shoulder as they began to walk again. “What did you plan for our date today? You know, besides the Blue Bayou restaurant.”

“You’re gonna get mad,” Kyoutani shrugged.

“I wouldn’t get mad. You actually planned a date for me, why would I get mad?” Yahaba asked curiously. When Kyoutani didn’t answer, Yahaba brought his lips to Kyoutani’s temple. “C’mon, please?”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, ass hole,” Kyoutani threatened.

Yahaba watched as Kyoutani went through his phone, clicking on menus, option after option, until he got to his voicemails. Before Yahaba could ask a question, Kyoutani pressed play on a voicemail from a number he didn’t recognize. His face was as bland as ever as he held the phone in between him and Yahaba.

“Kyoutani-san, hello! I’m sorry I wasn’t able to talk earlier, but I got it! I was able to get you and Yahaba-san into Club 33 for the weekend! All you have to do is let the worker know that you were invited by me and they will let you in! Thank you again for helping me out with the project last week. I hope this gift to you and Yahaba-san will suffice! Call me back for more details later, thank you again, Kyoutani-san!”

Kyoutani pocketed his phone and stared back at Yahaba, who clearly couldn't hide his astonishment. His mouth hung low with eyes of disappointment.

“Told you,” Kyoutani shrugged.

“You got us-”

“Yup,”

“Into Club 33?”

“Mhm,”

“The exclusive Disney club that only allows members that are willing to pay millions to be a part of?”

“I don’t think millions, but they pay a sure hell of a lot of money to go into that damn place,”

Yahaba stomped in front of Kyoutani, hands tight on his shoulders. “Kentarou, why didn’t you stop playing the damn penis game?! We could have been in there, I could have bought all types of great stuff for our house!”

“You really wanted to play! You kept pushing me to play!” Kyoutani growled.

“But! But! Kentarou, Club 33!” Yahaba never complained. He was a jack ass with a sassy mouth, but he rarely complained.

“Calm down, didn’t you hear the voicemail?” Kyoutani sighed.

“Yeah, we could have gone into Club 33 today, but-”

“The weekend,” Kyoutani corrected.

“What?” Yahaba’s hold loosened as he raised an eyebrow.

“We get to go tomorrow. I could probably think of some shit to let us go on Sunday, but we won’t be able to sleep at the hotel for another night. Unless you wouldn’t mind-”

“Hotel? What hotel?” Yahaba asked

Kyoutani growled. “That hotel.”

Yahaba looked back, he didn’t know why when he knew the hotel that stood behind him. But he couldn’t believe Kyoutani meant  _ that _ hotel. “You got us a room at the Disney hotel?!  _ The _ actual Disney hotel?! Kentarou, what the hell did-”

“I told you. We haven’t had an actual date in awhile, so…” Kyoutani mumbled, his cheeks pink.

“Wow. You’re actually a good boyfriend, you know that?” Yahaba chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Kyoutani.

“I fucking know,” Kyoutani agreed. Even if he sounded grumpy, Yahaba knew. He knew his boyfriend was happy. He could especially tell when Kyoutani wrapped his arms around Yahaba. “You’re worth it.”

“You are too, Kentarou,” Yahaba replied, pressing his lips against Kyoutani’s.


End file.
